


Promises

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike makes a promise. Willow makes him keep it. And the author does dirty things in very few words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Crack-fic.

"Spike, you promised!"

"Red, I never thought you'd take it this far."

"I really don't think you're in any position to argue with me."

"Willow, you know I can snap these handcuffs in a second."

"But you won't."

"Who says? You? Little Miss Innocent, tying up the big bad vampire. Well let me tell you some...no. Willow, not that..please, anything but..OWW!!"

"Sorry."

"No you're bloody well not. And you're not gonna hang those little...hey!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the big, bad vampire? Not afraid of anything? Well, look who's afraid of a little leather....and chain."

"Aren't you supposed to be the innocent one? Where'd you get all this...Shit! Watch where you put that! I'm not gonna have you burn the hair on my balls off."

"The Internet has its uses. You think I do all my research for Giles?"

"What are you doing, pet...?"

"Shouldn't it be..mmf...obvious by now?"

 

 

THE END


End file.
